ricky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
PotterTales
PotterTales is an American animated television series, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Television. The cartoon series premiered on September 18, 1987, and ran for a total of 100 episodes over four seasons, with its final episode airing on November 28, 1989. Based upon Uncle Goodman and other comic books created by Carl Barks, the show follows Goodman Potter, his three grandnephews Louie, Tony, and Ronald, and close friends of the group, on various adventures, most of which either involve seeking out treasure or thwarting the efforts of villains seeking to steal Lotso's fortune or his Number One Dime. Premise When Matthew Potter decides to join the US Navy, he enlists his uncle Goodman Potter to look after his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Although reluctant to do so due to their hyperactivity, along with his continual pursuit of increasing his wealth and maintaining harsh business ethics, he eventually warms up to them upon seeing how smart and resourceful they are and takes them into his manor as well as several adventures. In addition to them, the show features frequent appearances by Gyro Gearloose, an established comic book character, as well as guest appearances by Donald in the first season – this was either a full appearance, or in a cameo scene when Scrooge and his nephews read letters he sends to them, and a few minor appearances by Scrooge's old flame, Glittering Goldie, whose character was adapted from the comic books. The show introduced new characters to the Duck universe; while some were minor including the nanny Mrs. Beakley, whom Scrooge hires to babysit the nephews; Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter Webby; Scrooge's pilot Launchpad McQuack; Doofus Drake, an admirer of Launchpad and a close friend of the nephews; and the McDuck Manor butler, Duckworth. The second season later introduced three new additional characters as part of the show's stories: "caveduck" Bubba Duck and his pet triceratops Tootsie; and Fenton Crackshell, Scrooge's personal accountant who secretly works as a superhero named Gizmoduck. Cast * Nigel Hawthorne as Goodman Potter * Mary Kay Bergman as Louie, Tony, and Ronald * Scott McNeil as Bumper Boys * Mel Brooks as Bigtime Bumper and Flip McCaley * Frank Welker as Bill Bumper * Dody Goodman as Mrs. Bicky and Queen Elise * Bea Benaderet as Ma Bumper and Magical Darla * Tara Strong as Matthew Potter (Season 1) History Production Walt Disney Television Animation began production on DuckTales in 1986, intending to have it ready for a premiere in 1987, and its episodes airing within a 4–6 p.m. placement, at a time when more children would be watching television, rather than within a morning timeslot. Character appearances in other shows * Huey, Dewey, and Louie all appeared in the 1990 drug prevention video Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Darkwing Duck (1991–92): Aside from Launchpad McQuack being a main character on the show and Gizmoduck appearing sporadically, Scrooge's face appears in the episode "Tiff of the Titans", and Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, and Magica De Spell make cameo appearances in the episode "In Like Blunt". * Goof Troop (1992–93): In the episode "The Ungoofables", two of the Beagle Boys appear. * Raw Toonage (1992): Scrooge and Launchpad appear as guest stars, and Webby appears in the opening sequence. * Bonkers (1993–94): In the episode "The 29th Page", the Beagle Boys appear. * Aladdin (1994–95): In the episode "The Day The Bird Stood Still", the Genie transforms into Scrooge. * Quack Pack (1996): Aside from Donald, Ludwig, and the nephews being main characters, the episode "Nosy Neighbors" features the Beagle Boys as an attack dummy. * DuckTales (2017): The original design of Webby makes numerous appearances in the background of the rebooted series as a doll, and is used in a gag in "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!" when Magica DeSpell turned reboot's Webby into a doll. Episodes Main article: List of PotterTales episodes Home media VHS releases 10 VHS cassettes, containing two episodes each, were released in the United States. Category:TV Show